


污水厂不知道第几个脑洞1

by shark_pond



Series: GHY48/JXB48污水处理厂脑洞存放 [61]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 一点不黄的脑洞。
Series: GHY48/JXB48污水处理厂脑洞存放 [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1341109
Kudos: 8





	污水厂不知道第几个脑洞1

就小猫咪百合。

庄森和王梓珂，两个损友，庄森是毒蜘蛛的话，王梓珂就是好看但是没啥毒性的蝎子，虚张声势吓人。  
进一步开一下毒蜘蛛和毒蝎子的脑洞，蜘蛛精庄森最喜欢坐在网中央等着猎物上钩了，猎物还以为可以吃掉美美的蜘蛛精，结果被蜘蛛精吃掉哦。  
王梓珂呢，漂亮，毒刺长，但是根本无用，而且很容易被抓着尾巴后入。  
后入的时候骂骂咧咧，然而被艹几下就开始想到生蛋的事情了。

林泽和展耀，展耀毕竟是人妻（？）嘛，经验丰富，所以就算是百合也是比较上位的，不过林泽体能比他好啊（应该吧），而且两个人可以一起玩枪械，展博士枪法人体描边大师，但是林泽枪法肯定好啊，两只小猫咪一起摸枪，拆拆装装舔舔，一起舔手枪。准确说是一只成年小猫咪和一只还有点奶猫感觉的小猫咪一起，林泽去香港的话应该就是住在展耀家，然后就一起泡澡一起睡觉了，总之，超可爱的啊。

这么一想，威廉和林泽应该也认识，既然林泽是死宅的话......  
打游戏认识的，几次提出面积都被拒绝，林泽是因为在校生嘛不能随便请假出来，就算是到局里实习也不会是跑出去玩的孩子，所以威廉一开始以为他其实是个游戏技术特别好的妹儿开了变声器。  
没想到居然和自己差不多大，而且也是男孩子。  
都是男孩子的话，一起穿女装就没什么问题啦！  
（？）  
威廉这时候应该已经和陈斌结婚了，买了很多可爱的女装，纯粹是为了自己喜欢和情趣啦，不过林泽那么可爱为什么不给林泽穿上？  
还硬要拉着林泽一起“双子魔法少女出击❤”之类的。  
林泽：我是个死宅但是我没有死宅到这个程度，求你放开我吧。

真要想下去的话，林泽还真是能穿起来很多啊。  
不过不要想太多啦。  
饼48兄弟家里，林泽也是年纪比较小的，其实跟金威廉就差不了几天，但是因为长年自己住，加上是警校生，非常独立，有时候哥哥们都觉得他有点严肃过头啦，完全不是可爱的小奶猫咪呢！  
林泽应该是那种有点灰色毛毛的小白猫，超可爱。

然后继续庄森王梓珂。  
会百合，这两个绝对是会百合的那种！  
这时候就要延续色情主播王梓珂的脑洞了，王梓珂不约，但是王梓珂的榜1-10天天小头流泪等着主播。  
王梓珂的奶子必须比庄森大，庄森医生嘛，忙的要死，而且手术一台一站几个小时甚至十几几十个小时，根本养不出肉来。  
王梓珂没退役的时候训练量够，退役之后基础代谢降低多少会有点肉肉，全都在奶子和屁屁上。  
庄森也不是嫉妒啦，但是经常会玩弄王梓珂的奶子！  
王梓珂嘛，给人的感觉就是虚张声势小猫咪。  
虚张声势完了还不是眼泪汪汪的被欺负。


End file.
